Knuckles the Echidna (Canon, Sonic Boom)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Knuckles the Echidna is one of the main characters in the Sonic Boom subseries. He is an anthropomorphic echidna from Angel Island and serves as the muscle of Team Sonic, a group of heroes who defends the peace of Seaside Island and the world at large. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Knuckles The Echidna Origin: Sonic Boom Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Anthro Echidna Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 4th Wall Awareness, Martial Arts, Shock Wave Generation, Wall-Crawling, Burrowing, Enhanced Senses (Hearing and smell), Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Aura, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Via Shields) 'Attack Potency: Town level (Destroyed an asteroid) Speed: Massively Hypersonic '(Can keep up with Sonic) 'Lifting Strength: Class M Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level Stamina: High (Fought for a day straight in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric) Range: Standard Melee Range. Tens of Meters with shock waves and the Enerbeam Standard Equipment: Wrist Communicator which enables Fire/Ice Mode and can generate his Enerbeam Intelligence: '''Knuckles is rather ditsy. He is illiterate and often puts himself in harm's way without thinking things out. And even has trouble telling left from right. Despite this, he has shown to be a very skilled combatant and can quickly adapt to different combat situations. '''Weaknesses: '''Low intelligence outside of combat '''Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Spin Attack: '''Knuckles curls tightly into a concussive ball and rams opponents at high speeds. * '''Homing Attack: '''While in the air, Knuckles slams into the opponent with perfect aim. * '''Stomp: While in the air, Knuckles strikes the ground with enough force to creates a shock wave that damages enemies in its wake. * Knuckles Slam: ''' Knuckles jumps into the air, curls into a ball and slams straight downward with enough to create a fiery shockwave that damages surrounding foes. * '''Ground Pound: Knuckles delivers a full-powered punch directly into the ground. The force from this blow creates rippling shockwaves of destruction which can send surrounding enemies like Stuffer Bot and Badniks flying * Sprint: '''Knuckles instantly accelerates to top speeds, leaving a red trail in his wake. * '''Dash: '''Knuckles envelops himself in a red aura and blasts forward at high speed, plowing through and across any obstacles in his path. * '''Enerbeam: '''Knuckles can emit a tether made of several energy bolts intertwined to form a solid whip from the his wrist which can extend and contract when necessary. As a tool, the Enerbeam can latch onto targets to pull them in, lasso enemies, or let the user swing from point to point. Alternatively, it can be used as a make-shift rope. This makes the Enerbeam a versatile tool for both navigation and combat. * '''Fire Mode: '''Knuckles can cloak himself in a superheated fire-like aura. When in affect, anything he comes in contact with is faced with the brunt of immense heat of his fiery aura. His flames are capable of instantly melting large blocks of ice. * '''Ice Mode: '''Knuckles can cloak himself in a breezing blue aura. When in affect, anything he comes in contact with is frozen solid. Frozen enemies become so brittle that their bodies shatter seconds after being frozen. His cold is capable of instantly large blocks of water into ice. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 7